


Stone

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Stone

There were times during the full moon when her breast would glow a bright red, reflecting off the water that she would gaze into at those moments.

Oh, how thankful she was that the form she was in could not shed tears each time the stone glowed.

She was saddened though that the stone was still encased within her chest in such a form and not hidden somewhere safer as it should be.

The thought only caused her to nicker in humorless mirth – after all, who would suspect a Pegasus of all creatures to be carrying such a sought after jewel. At least those of who knew of said jewels existence and the history she had distorted when she was still capable of such a feat.


End file.
